


after hours

by sanjariti



Series: Wicked Games [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eats reader out, tom holland smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Stuck working from home during quarantine can’t be that bad. Right?
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Series: Wicked Games [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234040
Kudos: 27





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting in so long!!! work has been chaotic, especially now with the pandemic so... sorry :/ pls enjoy this token of my gratitude for not hating me and hope you enjoy the smut!! x

5 hours into quarantine. 5 hours.

That was how long it took for Tom to appear outside your bedroom door, with only a towel around his waist, his eyes pleading with yours as you met his gaze from across the room.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“I already am, darling.” His voice was throaty, as if the desire was mere inches away from spilling out.

Closing the book you were reading, you tossed it onto your desk before standing up from the sofa. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be busy running a company and all that CEO business?” You met him at the door, your bathrobe hugging every curve of yours as you leaned against the frame. 

“Can’t a man take a break?” Tom’s heated gaze caressed every inch of you, his tongue smoothing over his bottom lip as he finally met your eyes.

“What?” You asked coyly. 

“You’re torturing me, love.”

“How so?” 

Pushing the door open, Tom closed the space between you in mere seconds, his hands flying to the bottom of your robe. Drawing the end of the soft fabric up your thighs, his palm brushed the soft skin of your leg and paused at your hip, before reaching around and squeezing your ass.

Without another word, Tom pushed you up against the wall, his other hand slipping past the hem of your underwear, two of his fingers finding your clit in seconds.

“Fuck,” you whispered, dropping your head to his shoulder as he teased your entrance.

“That’s my girl,” Tom said as his lips brushed against yours.

The taste of his clean mouth was heavenly, but you could barely concentrate on the feel of his tongue dancing with yours as his fingers continued with their ministrations. 

Before your knees could give out, Tom picked you up and carried you to the bed. Tearing open your bathrobe, his mouth found its way to your breasts. You arched into him with a gasp that quickly turned into a moan, as Tom’s fingers slid between your thighs and began stroking you once more.

As one of his fingers slipped inside, you pulled Tom up to you by his curls, earning you a heavenly grunt as his lips crashed against yours. He worked another finger in, and the delicious stretch made you want to come right then and there. Your heels dug into the comforter as you met his hand with every thrust. 

You could feel the knot in your stomach tightening, and as if he had read your mind, Tom pulled his hand away, leaving you heavy with want.

“Tom,” you whimpered, your eyes now pleading with his as he met your gaze. He lifted his glistening fingers to his lips and sucked them clean, his eyes never leaving yours.

The caresses resumed without warning, building the tension that seemed to reach every single one of your nerve endings. It felt so  _ fucking  _ good, but you needed his touch elsewhere. 

Sensing your ache, Tom pulled away and gripped your knees, spreading you open before him. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this,” Tom whispered as he bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to your clit.

Before you could beg him to quit with the teasing, another kiss followed. Then came a slow tasting, as his tongue took in your taste. Tom hummed his approval deep in his throat, his mouth slowly covering every inch of your pussy. 

He stroked your folds with ease as he introduced his fingers, working them in as his lips encircled your clit once more. You lifted your pelvis to meet his strokes, your hands flying up to grip his hair as he sucked and licked you clean. The knot was going to snap at any second, and Tom could tell.

Leaving a parting kiss on your inner thighs, he rose on his knees and grabbed your thighs, flipping you over onto your stomach.

“I stand corrected, my love. I will never get used to  _ this, _ ” He grabbed your hips and pulled you flush against him, his hard cock burning against your ass.

Tom’s hands glided over your stomach and came to rest on your breasts, his fingers gently tugging and toying with your nipples. 

“God…”

“No need for pleasantries,” Tom said smugly, his lips brushing against your ear. One of his hands fell to your back, gently pushing you onto the bed. On your hands and knees, Tom ‘s chest brushed against your back as he propped an arm next to yours. Reaching over your hips with his free hand, his fingers searched through your folds and sank deep, pumping in and out until he could tell you were soaking.

Before you could tell the difference, the head of his cock was pushing slowly inside. The sensuous stretching drew out a moan from both of you, and Tom’s breathing was heavy in your ear.

“ _ Fuck _ … you feel so… so fucking good,” Tom said. You couldn’t help but smile, only to give into another wanton moan as he began to move.

With every thrust, he seemed to pick up more and more momentum. Your gasps and sighs of pleasure only spurred him on, his grip on your hips growing tighter with every movement. As you matched him with every thrust, you spread your thighs wider. Tom greeted that with a slap on your ass, which only added to the coil burning deep in your core. 

Neither of you could warn the other as your orgasms crashed over; your body falling limp from the ripples of pleasure, and Tom’s hoarse grunts and moans overcoming him as he fell against you.

With your sweaty bodies pressed upon each other, Tom’s nose nuzzled your jaw as his fingers stroked your hips.

“I’m glad I get to spend all of quarantine with you, my love.” He whispered as he brushed his lips against the soft skin of your shoulder.

“I don’t think we’ll survive that long if we keep at this pace,  _ baby. _ ”


End file.
